Rosa do amor, Fogo da Paixão
by Raye Minamino
Summary: Raye e Kurama se conhecem, e desde então o amor nasce entre os dois...


Crossover/ Romance/Sailor Moon & Yu Yu Hakush

Raye & Kurama

Música: Fogo – Capital Inicial.

**Rosa do amor, Fogo da paixão **

_Por Raye Minamino_

Serena, Lita e Amy estavam voltando da escola, quando se encontraram com Raye e Mina.

- Olá meninas, tudo bem? – perguntou Serena.

- Sim, está Serena! – respondeu Mina

- Por que não vamos passar a tarde lá no templo? – perguntou Raye.

- Hi, não vai dar Raye. Combinei de sair com o Darien. – disse Serena.

- Eu não posso, vou ter que estudar para as provas. – disse Amy.

- Eu vou ter que fazer lição atrasada e sair com a minha mãe – disse Mina

- Eu tenho aula de judô. – disse Lita.

- Ah, mas que pena! Então vou ficar sozinha a tarde inteira. Meu avô teve que ir a uma convenção de sacerdotes em Shinto. Nicholas foi com ele. – lamentou Raye.

- Se você quiser, pode vir comigo, para assistir a minha aula, o que acha? – sugeriu Lita.

- Ah, eu vou sim Lita! Obrigada! – agradeceu Raye.

Yusuke, Kwabara, Kurama e Hiei estavam andando pela rua, quando...

- Ai, eu tenho que ir a biblioteca estudar. – disse Kwabara.

- Eu tenho aula de judô... – disse Yusuke.

- Hunf! Eu não tenho nada para fazer. – disse Hiei

- Você nunca tem nada para fazer. – desafiou Kwabara.

- E você seu idiota?

- Ora seu...

- Acalmem-se! – E você Kurama, o que vai fazer?

- Bom, hoje eu tenho folga do serviço, não sei o que vou fazer... – disse o belo rapaz de cabelos vermelhos.

- Se você e o Hiei quiserem, podem vir assistir minha aula de judô. – sugeriu Yusuke. Kurama e Hiei se entreolharam e concordaram.

A aula ia começar.

- Raye, sente-se aqui. – disse Lita.

- Ah, sim! Obrigada Lita. – agradeceu Raye.

Lita se virou. Quando chega Yusuke, Kurama e Hiei.

- Sentem-se aqui, a aula já vai começar. – disse Yusuke, quando avistou uma garota alta, de cabelos castanhos claros e olhos verdes – Olha, é a Lita! E AÍ LITA!

- OI YUSUKE! – berrou Lita.

- Lita, venha cá – pediu Yusuke. Lita foi até ele. – Deixa eu te apresentar meus amigos. Este é o Kurama e este é Hiei. Pessoal, esta é minha amiga Lita.

- Oi! – cumprimentou Lita.

- Oi! – cumprimentou os dois rapazes em coro.

- Eu também trouxe uma amiga, vou apresentá-la...

VAMOS COMEÇAR A AULA!!!

- Bom... deixa para depois. – disse Lita.

Eles treinaram, enquanto os amigos os observavam. Num momento de distração, Kurama, pois seus olhos em uma garota que sentava do outro lado. Ele começou a observá-la. Era bonita. Seus cabelos e seus olhos eram belos. Mas Hiei logo interrompeu seus pensamentos.

- Que saco ter que ficar assistindo a isso! E você, por que olha tanto para aquela mulher? – perguntou o rapaz de olhos vermelhos.

- Não, por nada... – disse Kurama, tentando disfarçar sua atração pela beleza da moça.

A aula foi terminou, Yusuke foi para onde estavam seus amigos. Lita foi para onde estava a sua amiga.

- E aí Raye, gostou? – perguntou ela.

- Muito legal Lita! Você luta super bem! Escuta, quem eram aqueles caras com quem estava conversando no começo da aula? – perguntou Raye.

- Um é amigo meu. Os outros são amigos dele. Eles são bonitos, não são? – indagou Lita para a amiga e a cutucou.

- É, principalmente o ruivinho!

- Venha, vou apresentá-los a você.

Yusuke estava conversando com eles. Kurama viu que a garota que ele apreciara estava se aproximando com a amiga de Yusuke e imaginou: "Então ela é a amiga da Lita...". Ficou nervoso.

- Rapazes, essa é a minha amiga que lhes falei, Raye. Raye este é Yusuke, Hiei e este é Kurama. – disse Lita e quando Raye e Kurama se olharam, ambos ficaram corados.

- Oi – disse os três em coro e ela retribuiu com um sorriso.

- Vamos embora juntos – sugeriu Yusuke.

- Certo! – concordou Lita.

Eles foram juntos. Kurama e Raye começaram a conversar.

- Você estuda? – perguntou Kurama.

- Sim, estou no terceiro colegial! – respondeu Raye – E você?

- Sim, estou começando a faculdade. – respondeu ele. – Pelo seu uniforme, você estuda no T.A. Private School, não é?

- Sim .

- Onde mora?

- No Templo Hikawa, conhece? – perguntou Raye.

- Sim. Sempre quis ir lá. Sempre admirei aquele templo. Que bom que você mora lá. – disse ele.

- É mesmo? Passa lá um dia. Será bem-vindo! – sugeriu Raye.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu ele.

Neste momento os dois começaram a se olhar e coraram. Quando um chicote os atacou, mas se desviaram. Era Sailor Lead Crow.

- Essa não! Lita é a Sailor Lead Crow! – gritou Raye.

- Mas não é possível, Tin Nyanko tinha acabado com ela! – disse Lita.

Yusuke, Hiei e Kurama partiram para cima dela com seus poderes.

- LEIGAN!!! – Yusuke.

- Fogo das Trevas! – Hiei.

- Chicote de Rosas! – Kurama.

Mas foram para o chão.

- VAI PAGAR POR TER FEITO ISSO! Lita vamos enfrentá-la. – gritou Raye.

- Sim! – concordou ela.

- Não, vocês podem se machucar! – gritou Yusuke.

- Yusuke, só nós podemos acabar com ela! – disse Lita.

- Mas por quê?

- Você já vai ver... Raye?

- Sim!

PELO PODER DO CRISTAL DO PLANETA MARTE! TRANSFORMAÇÃO!

PELO PODER DO CRISTAL DO PLANETA JÚPITER! TRANSFORMAÇÃO!

Eles se surpreenderam com a transformação delas.

SAILOR MARTE!

SAILOR JÚPITER!

- Marte! Júpiter! Oras há quanto tempo não nos vemos... – desafiou Lead Crow.

- É mesmo, então nos ataque! – disse Sailor Marte.

Ela atacou com seu chicote, mas elas desviaram.

- É a minha vez...

FLECHA FLAMEJANTE DE MARTE!

- E eu também...

FOLHAS DO CARVALHO DE JÚPITER!!!

Conseguiram derrotar Lead Crow. Então voltaram ao normal. Yusuke, Hiei e Kurama não podiam acreditar no que tinham visto.

- Que... quer dizer que... vocês são as famosas sailors? – perguntou Yusuke.

- Sim. – respondeu Lita, mas não pôde olhar nos olhos do amigo. – Vocês nos desculpem, mas temos que ir.

- Dizendo isso, Lita e Raye saíram correndo.

- Nossa! Elas são fortes! – surpreendeu-se Hiei.

- É... – concordou Kurama, enquanto olhava para Raye se afastando na escuridão.

Kurama estava em sua cama tentando dormir, mas não conseguia. A imagem de Raye não saía de sua cabeça.Desde o primeiro momento em que a viu até ela se transformar em sailor e o momento dela atacando. Tá bom que ele ficou surpreso por saber que ela era uma sailor. Mas não ligava muito para isso, afinal, ele tinha o poder de controlar plantas e de se transformar um demônio-raposa. Mas uma coisa ele não negava. A beleza dela. Tinha longos e belos cabelos negros, olhos cor de belas violetas. Seus olhos eram fulminantes, assim como seu poder, o fogo. Era um poder que combinava muito com ela. Tanto na aparência quanto na personalidade.

Lá estava ela, em um banho quente e relaxante. Estava sozinha no templo. Seu avô e Nicholas iriam passar dois meses em Shinto. Tinha um pouco de medo, mas se acontecesse alguma coisa, se protegeria com o fogo de Marte. Começou a pensar em Kurama. No momento em que o viu. Pensava que ele também tinha poderes. De rosas vermelhas, suas favoritas. Ele era bonito. Tinha cabelos escarlates, olhos originalmente verdes como duas esmeraldas, tinha um ar sério, com um rosto delicado como a rosa, gentil, educado, inteligente. Seu perfume tinha cheiro de rosas. Nossa! Aquilo a enlouquecia. Mas espera aí, não existem homens perfeitos! Pois é, mas ele era diferente.

No dia seguinte estavam todas no templo, quando dona Serena chega atrasada de novo. E para variar, tem uma Raye para chamar sua atenção.

- SERENA! VOCÊ CHEGOU ATRASADA DE NOVO!

- Me desculpa! Não farei mais isso T-T!

- Tá bom, já sei...

- Ah! Meu Deus! – lamentou Amy

- Com licença. – disse um belo rapaz ruivo que acabara de chegar.

- Sim? – foi atender Amy.

- Noossaaa, que cara gato ¬o¬! – disse Mina.

- Por favor, gostaria de falar com a senhorita Raye. – pediu o rapaz.

- Só um momento. Raye! – chamou Amy. Só que neste momento, Raye estava puxando o cabelo de Serena, enquanto esta puxava sua boca.

- Raye...

- Sim?

- Visita para você!

- Será que é algum namorado da Raye ¬w¬? – cochichou Mina para Serena.

Raye viu que era Kurama e ficou tensa.

- Oi Kurama. – disse ela com o rosto todo corado.

- Oi.

- Bom, como eu disse, será bem-vindo aqui -. – disse Raye – Venha vou te apresentar minhas amigas.

Raye conduziu Kurama até elas.

- Esta que te recebeu é a Amy.

- Olá, muito prazer.

- Esta aqui é a Mina.

- Oi ¬w¬.

- A Lita você conhece.

- Oi Kurama.

- E esta é a Serena. A cabeça-dura, cabeça-de-odango, idiota...

- RAYE ! Oi Kurama.

- -'' Prazer em conhecê-las. Raye, eu só vim dizer um "oi".

- Ah não, fica mais um pouco. – insistiu ela.

- É mesmo, Raye tenho que ir vou sair com o Darien e a Rini. – disse Serena

- Eu tenho que estudar – disse Amy.

- Eu tenho aula de culinária – disse Lita.

- Tenho treino de vôlei. – disse Mina.

- Bom, então depois a gente se vê – disse Serena.

Elas foram embora e Raye ficou sozinha com Kurama.

- Então, o que vai fazer agora?

- Não tenho mais nada o que fazer. – respondeu Raye.

- Então, vamos dar uma volta?

- Vamos, vou me trocar e já volto.

Raye se arrumou e saíram. Foram até o parque e sentaram em um banco, que tinha em frente a um lago.

- Eu queria mesmo falar com você. – disse Kurama.

- Eu também. – disse Raye.

- Sabe... ontem... Você deve ter visto o... meu poder...

- Sim... eu vi... Você também viu meu poder e minha transformação, não é?

- Sim, e vou dizer, me surpreendeu. – disse ele e olhou para ela.

- Vou te explicar a história...

Raye contou tudo a ele. Desde o Milênio de Prata até descobrir que era uma sailor. Explicou de Negaverso, Dark Moon, Profº Tomoe, Mistress 9, Dead Circus, Galáxia e as Animates. Também sobre energias, cristais, espelhos dos sonhos, sementes estelares, a princesa, Marte, Tokyo de Cristal, Rini, as outras sailors, as Starlights, ChibiChibi, Princesa Kakyu, Jedite, Carmesai, Eudial, VesVes, Sailor Lead Crow, seu reino em Marte, Phobos e Deimos.

- Nossa! Vocês enfrentaram várias coisas!

- Pois é!

- Então Serena, a sua amiga, é a princesa da Lua e futura rainha de Tokyo de Cristal? – perguntou ele surpreso.

- Sim. E não é só isso. Mina é a primeira líder das sailors e eu sou a segunda.

- Por que me contou tudo isso? Nos conhecemos ontem.

- Não sei. Vai ver que é... porque confio em você – disse Raye e olhou para Kurama.

Kurama cerrou os olhos para ela e disse:

- Também vou lhe dizer algo, porque, também confio em você.

Ele contou de quando era Kurama Youko, sua mãe, Hiei, Yusuke e Kwabara, os torneios, mo Makai, Koronue e as plantas.

- Puxa! Você também tem história para contar – disse Raye.

- Pois é. Sabe, esta que você me falou? A Rainha Serenity?

- Sim

- Não sei, mas... este nome não me parece estranho.

- Bom, é melhor voltarmos, está tarde.

- Sim.

Ele a levou até o templo.

- Você mora sozinha aqui? – perguntou Kurama

- Não, moro com meu avô e nosso ajudante, mas neste momento eles estão em Shinto e só vão voltar daqui a dois meses, então, estou sozinha aqui. – explicou Raye.

- Eu também estou sozinho em casa. Minha mãe precisou viajar com meu padrasto e meu irmão foi junto. Se precisar, me chame.

- Sim obrigada.

- Tchau.

- Tchau.

Kurama não sabia por que, mas ainda não parava de pensar em Raye. Sentia um calor intenso em seu peito. Sentia como se a conhecesse antes. Então percebeu que estava apaixonado pela beldade do fogo.

Raye sentia o mesmo. Estava gostando do belo rapaz. E agora?

No dia seguinte ela estava voltando da escola e passou por um canteiro de rosas. Resolveu ficar um pouco e apreciar o perfume que fazia lembrar dele. Ela estava distraída, quando apareceu uma mulher alta, com cabelos longos e verdes, olhos vermelhos e com uma expressão séria.

- Marte! – disse a mulher. Raye se assustou, mas reconheceu a mulher.

- Setsuna?

- Marte, tenho que lhe falar algo. É sobre VesVes. Ela voltou

- O quê? – perguntou Raye surpresa.

- Sim, ela voltou e quer lutar com você. Mas cuidado, ela está mais forte do que antes. – advertiu Setsuna.

E então, a guardiã do tempo e guerreira da morte, desapareceu.

Estava ficando tarde, Raye estava voltando para o templo, quando foi atacada por trás. Era VesVes.

- Olá Marte! Faz tempo. Só que desta vez eu irei acabar com você!

- Não, não vai!

PELO PODER DO CRISTAL DE MARTE! TRANSFORMAÇÃO!

Sailor Marte lutou com VesVes, mas esta estava muito forte.

FLECHA FLAMEJANTE DE MARTE!

- É inútil Marte! – gritou VesVes.

AAAAAHHHHHHH

Kurama ouviu uma explosão, sentiu um aperto no coração. Achou estranho que estivesse se sentindo daquela forma. Quando alguém bate na sua porta. Era Setsuna.

- Você deve ser Kurama, não? – perguntou ela.

- Sim – respondeu ele

- Tenho que conversar com você.

- Sobre?

- O passado.

Sailor Marte estava caída no chão quando VesVes a atacou de novo, mas ela conseguiu desviar.

- Idiota você vai pagar!

SUPER FOGO DE MARTE! ACENDE!

VesVes cai no chão.

- Você é fraca Marte! Há, Há, Há, Há, Há, Há!

Sailor Marte se sentiu humilhada e atacou com seu golpe mais forte.

FURACÃO FLAMEJANTE DE MARTE!

- O... quê? – perguntou Kurama chocado.

- Sim, é verdade. – disse Setsuna.

Ela havia lhe dito que no Milênio de Prata, Youko e Marte tinham sido amantes. Eles se amavam tanto, que a Rainha Serenity deixou claro de que aquele romance iria durar por todas as vidas. Quando Marte foi morta pela rainha Beryl, ele sofreu muito e jurou que iria esperá-la, mesmo que durasse uma vida inteira. Mas, 982 depois, ele morreu com um tiro de caçador. O espírito da Rinha Serenity o levou para a Terra. Hoje, 18 anos depois, ele finalmente encontra Marte, que agora vive com o nome de Raye.

- ... – Kurama não tinha palavras.

Eles escutaram outra explosão.

- Se não quiser perde-la de novo, é bom você correr! – advertiu Setsuna.

Kurama correu até onde teve a explosão, chegou lá, Sailor Marte e VesVes estavam caídas no chão. Kurama correu até Sailor Marte.

- Marte! – gritou ele, mas VesVes levantou e atacou.

- Ela não vai escapar! – disse ela – Ela vai MORRER!

- NÃÃÃÃÃOOO!!!!! – gritou Kurama. De repente, seus cabelos vermelhos ficaram prateados, seus olhos cor de esmeraldas ficaram dourados e sua estatura aumentou. – Não vou deixar que você a mate!

- E quem é você para me impedir?!

- Kurama Youko! – disse ele em tom sério, quando fez duas brancas aparecerem ao redor da vilã, e os espinhos a atacaram. Neste momento Sailor Marte levantou:

- Kurama...

- Marte! – disse ele e se virou para ela.

- Não se... preocupe... eu... acabo com ela – disse a princesa de Marte ofegante. – É só um golpe... só – disse ela finalmente. Estava ferida e sangrando.

FLECHA... FLAMEJANTE... DE MARTE!!!!!!

VesVes caiu no chão e misteriosamente desapareceu. Sailor Marte voltou a ser Raye e caiu, mas Kurama (que também voltara ao normal) impediu a queda. Ele a pegou nos braços e levou para sua casa. Limpou o sangue dela e a deitou sobre sua cama. Ele deitou-se ao lado dela. Ela finalmente abriu os olhos, olhou para ele, então...

- Kurama... eu... te amo – disse ela com os olhos cerrados para ele.

Kurama fez surgir uma rosa e colocou-a sobre o tórax da beldade do fogo e sussurou-lhe ao ouvido:

- Você é a minha rosa escarlate. Uma pequena chama que me enlouquece. Isso porque... eu também te amo. Meu amor por você é delicado com uma rosa. Ao mesmo tempo em que a minha paixão queima ao te ver.

Dizendo isso, ele a beija ardentemente, enquanto rosas desabrochavam, pétalas voavam e as chamas fogo queimavam no quarto.

FIM

Espero que tenham gostado! Fogo de Marte! Acende! -

Nota: Espero que gostem, pois são os meus dois personagens favoritos... Críticas e sugestões, mandem um e-mail p/ mim ou deixem reviews.


End file.
